


Spoiled

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Pharah's had a long, hard day, and she wants to spend some time with you.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> _So that beautiful Ana piece Spence did.._ 👀  _What about something similar for her daughter and a fem!reader? Poor Pharah deserves some love too after a hard work day! Especially if that love contains some squirting ahsjdh but do as you wish ♥_   _Thanks in advance!!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

The whining creak of the door alerted you to your lover’s return, and you turned on your heel as you heard her enter the kitchen. She didn’t speak, but greeted you with her body, strong arms wrapping snugly around you as she pulled you up into a kiss. A frisson of pleasure rippled through your belly as she parted your lips with her tongue, and you opened up to her. She let out a soft moan into your mouth, whispering your name between frenetic kisses.

You couldn’t help yourself, hands roaming eagerly along her sides and belly, fondling her plush breasts through the soft fabric of her top. She purred against your mouth, grabbing your ass to wrap your legs around her waist, kissing you as she hoisted you away from the kitchen.

“I missed you, _habibti_ ,” she hummed, kicking the bedroom door shut behind her. You giggled as she tossed you into the mattress. Wasting no time, she stripped herself out of her clothes, and you followed suit, wriggling out of your own trappings. She prowled over you on the bed, covering your body with her own as she kissed you again, hips grinding against yours. You swallowed, anticipation and pleasure coiling tightly in your belly.

“Fareeha—” Your breath caught as she leaned down, warm tongue swirling and caressing your pert nipples.

“So soft,” she moaned, teeth worrying at tender flesh. You arched against her mouth, hands fisted tightly in the bedclothes as you moaned your lover’s name. She let out a low moan as she slid down onto her belly between your thighs.

“You look so pretty here, too,” she cooed, parting your folds to reveal your inner petals. “Let me taste you,” she whispered, blowing a stream of air along your slit. You trembled as your hips jerked, and bit your lip. You didn’t trust your voice, so you could only nod your assent, begging her with your eyes.

She dragged the flat of her tongue along the full length of your lower lips, fingers flexing into pliant skin at the sound of your loud moan. She nuzzled the soft skin of your thigh and sucked a mark into it.

“ _Delicious_.” And with that, she buried her face between your thighs. You wailed as you grabbed her hair, thighs squeezing around Fareeha’s head as her warm tongue drew long, broad strokes over your clit.

“Oh, my _God_ , Fareeha, _please_ —” You moaned aloud as your back arched. “Yes, please—there, just like that—oh, fuck, _please_ —” Your eyes rolled back with a gasp as she sank two fingers deep into your heat.

Stars exploded behind your eyes as you cursed, Fareeha’s fingers crooking against your sweet spot. Liquid pleasure pooled out from your core as you grabbed fitfully as her silky hair.

“Yes,” Fareeha murmured against your slick skin. “Let me taste you—that’s it.”

With a loud shriek, your hips jutted off the mattress as your pleasure gushed out over Fareeha’s fingers, coating her chin and chest with the heat of your desire. Your lover messily slurped up everything she hadn’t caught in her mouth, dragging more and more out of you, until you pushed at her head, crying in protest.

Fareeha leaned back, licking your essence off her lips, but desire burned behind her eyes with an urgency that didn’t belie her lust. She paused to admire your nubile form, lain out before her, and bit her lip as her hand drifted between her own legs.

“You’re so pretty, _habibti_ ,” she whispered, rubbing slow circles around her clit, drinking in your tender body. You flushed as you looked away, but parted your thighs around her as she shifted closer.

You whispered your lover’s name softly, pleading for her as you rested upon your elbows. Fareeha crawled over your supine form, fondling your plump breasts as she leaned down to kiss you.

“I missed you,” she repeated, tweaking your sensitive nipples. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, and all the fun things I want to do with you. Work has been hard, lately. We should take another vacation soon—”

She pushed your legs apart as she slotted herself between them, pressing the apexes of your thighs together in a gentle motion. You gasped as you spread your legs wide, opening yourself up to Fareeha’s firm body.

The moist touch of your lover’s lower folds brushed and stroked against your own, and you ground against her, desperately seeking friction against your throbbing clit.

“That’s it,” she sighed, reaching out to caress the soft curves of your body. She panted, seeking your clit with her own, moaning aloud as the hard nubs brushed against one another. You cried out as your hands fisted the bedclothes, the friction and tension a delicious mix of pure, liquid pleasure that sent heat spiraling out from your core.

“You feel so good like this, Fareeha,” you whined, grinding harder against her. “Please, I want to come. Can I? Will you come with me? Please—”

You lost yourself in bliss as your head fell back, the only sound escaping now the desperate whines and moans of two women lost to utter pleasure. When you glanced up to find Fareeha’s gaze again, lust and affection boiled at the surface, and she caressed the plump shape of your breasts as she chased her release. You grabbed hold of her thigh for leverage, grinding harder against your dark-skinned lover, seeking the friction of her clit.

“Please,” you begged, bleary gaze trying desperately to hold hers. “Please, Fareeha—”

She caught your chin to draw you into a sumptuous kiss that sent a tingle trickling down your spine. You let out a longing sigh as you reached out to fondle and caress her full breasts, thumbs brushing and dancing over the stiff peaks of her nipples. She arched into your touch as she softly urged you to continue, the grinding of your hips beginning to slow.

Both of you took a moment to move with more languor, basking in the limitless pleasure of each other’s touch.

“I love you,” you whispered, breath hitching on the words. Fareeha’s eyes flew wide as she stared down at you, cradling your face as she searched your gaze. Her expression softened, golden eyes filled with mirth as she kissed you.

“I love you, too, _habibti_ ,” she sighed. You hummed as you tugged gently at her nipples, twisting and tweaking them to hear her soft cries of bliss. Her hips began to move again, with more urgency than before as she opened her eyes to catch your gaze again.

“I want you to come for me,” she hissed, the sound hungry and wanton, sending another wave of heat surging between your legs. “Come for me. Let me feel it.”

You nodded, almost frantic as you ground yourself against her soft, slick folds. “I want you to come with me, Fareeha,” you whispered, voice shaky. “Please—”

Her fingers curled up into the tresses of your hair, tugging gently at the nape to tip your head back and expose your throat. She leaned into the furrow, teeth worrying soft skin as she ground harder, with desperate urgency as you slicked against one another.

“Please,” you begged, fingers digging into her thigh, leaving half-moon indents in their wake. “Please, come with me, Fareeha— _please_ —”

You cried out as your head fell back, spine arching sharply as heat gushed out of you. The sensation of your wetness sent Fareeha over the edge, her inner muscles clenching as liquid heat skittered over her nerves. You cried before her, hips moving desperately against her as you chased the pleasure of your release, drawing it out as long as you could stand to.

Only when Fareeha dragged you into a hungry, demanding kiss did you settle, body slowing as you wrapped your arms around her shoulders.

Neither of you were willing to relinquish your hold on each other, hands seemingly everywhere as you stroked and caressed soft skin. Lips, cheeks, breasts, and thighs—in between breathless kisses and babbling praise, you touched and teased each other.

Sticky with sweat and other fluids, you both giggled softly as you kissed one another, over and over until you were both quite breathless.

“Such a good girl,” Fareeha whispered, cradling your face in her hands as she kissed you endlessly. You giggled as your fingers grazed along smooth, dark skin.

“And you, Fareeha,” you murmured, fondling those soft breasts as you drew her in closer. “It’s been a long day…” you sighed, closing your eyes as you paused, foreheads leaned together. You pressed the flat of your palm against Fareeha’s chest, feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat.

You giggled as you met her gaze again. “We match.”

Her fingers touched the shape of your lips, then drew down the column of your throat before she rested her hand against your chest in kind. You thought you could see the flush in her cheeks as she kissed you again.

“So we do, _habibti_ ,” she cooed.

You laughed as you disentangled yourself, pulling the blankets up around the two of you as you flopped down onto the mattress, beckoning your lover in. Fareeha shuffled in next to you, cuddling up against your smaller frame as she tangled your legs up again.

The two of you lay on your sides, facing one another as reverent hands slowly glided over soft skin. You brushed your knuckles down Fareeha’s cheek and leaned in to press a lingering kiss against her mouth.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” she responded, thumb brushing down your cheek. “It makes me happy, coming home to you.”

You smiled sweetly as you put your arms around her neck, drawing her in for another slow kiss. “I’m happy you want to come home to me. You make me happy. You make me feel safe.”

Fareeha sighed longingly as she kissed you, whispering your name against your mouth. “I love you…”

You kissed her then, hungry and wanting as your fingers dug into her spine. “I love you, too, Fareeha.” More than you wanted to admit, maybe.

Fareeha moaned softly as she followed the soft flick of your tongue against her lips, eyes fluttering shut as you caressed the skin of her lower belly.

“We should make supper,” she sighed, making no move to get up. You hummed as you slipped a hand between her legs, fingers circling the engorged bud of her clit.

“Agreed,” you answered, nipping at her lips before deepening the kiss. “You’ve had a long day,” you added, sounding ever so serious, even as you carefully slipped a finger inside her heat.

Your lover’s breath hitched, and she ground against your palm. “Oh—maybe—”

“Later?” You purred, sultry gaze meeting hers as you slowly thrust your finger inside her.

“Later,” she agreed, head tipping back as you crooked the digit inside her.

“You feel so warm around me, Fareeha,” you hummed, easing a second finger in. She let out a soft whimper as she glanced down, watching your hand work her lower half.

“Oh, yes—” Her breath hitched as you stroked insistently over the raised tissue of her sweet spot, the sounds of your movements wet and lewd. “So good to me—”

“You look so pretty like this, Fareeha,” you cooed, pecking kisses across her cheeks and lips. “Thank you for letting me touch you like this—” Your fingers sped up, and she wailed as her hips jerked against your hand. “It makes me happy when I can make you fall apart.”

Her breaths came in short, panting bursts now, the heat of her arousal growing around your fingers. You could feel her wetness slicking around your fingers, dripping down your palm and her thighs. She was really worked up, and you knew she was going to burst soon. Without missing a beat, you kept up the hard pace of your thrusts, sitting up as you threw the blankets off. Fareeha lay beneath you, splayed out and gripping the sheets tightly as you fingered her. You cooed softly, gentle words of affection and praise and encouragement as you stroked along her thigh with your free hand.

“You’re all wet,” you sighed, the sounds of your fingers now obscene, making your lover thrash and wriggle against the soft sheets. “Come on, Fareeha—I want you to come for me. Please, come for me. Let it out—”

She cried as her back arched, her head thrown back in the pillows as her hips eagerly followed the thrusting of your fingers as they tugged and pulled at her sweet spot. A loud, resounding groan tore out of her throat, and wet heat gushed out around your fingers. You carried on, fixated on the liquid pleasure that poured out of her under your attention, coating your fingers and hand, her thighs, and the sheets beneath you, until she shrieked and tried to close her thighs up around you.

You slowly eased your fingers out as she lay boneless and spent on the soaked sheets, chest heaving as she stared up at the ceiling. You slurped her essence off your fingers, easing her thighs apart to stroke along her soft skin, soothing her as you lapped up the droplets that lingered. She laughed as she threw an arm over her eyes, hand stroking absently along your side as you sat up between her legs.

“Are you alright?” You asked, hands caressing the hard planes of her hips and belly. She let out a deep, rich hum as she finally looked up, lucid gaze boring into you. Your breath hitched, and she drew you down into a sumptuous kiss that made pleasure pool out from your centre.

“More than alright,” she sighed happily, nuzzling your cheek. “You are so very good to me, _habibti_. Thank you.”

You giggled as you kissed her again, then settled in against her chest, legs tangling up with hers. “You make me happy,” you sighed, giving her a lingering squeeze. “I want to make you happy, too.”

Warm hands stroked along the skin of your back, and she leaned down to put an enduring kiss against your forehead. “You do make me happy,” she replied, then shifted so the both of you were sat up. Her fingers grazed along your sides as she glanced at the wet sheets, and let out a chuckle.

“Let’s change the sheets, and then we’ll go for a shower,” she sighed, nuzzling your cheek before giving you a soft peck. “Then we can get some dinner. I’ve been wanting to try the new Thai café that opened up a few weeks ago.”

You gave her another squeeze as you rested your chin on her shoulder. “What about dessert?”

Her lingering hand drifted down to give your rump a squeeze. “I’m sure you won’t disappoint me.”


End file.
